


Viral

by Marf_Redux



Series: LiT Verse [3]
Category: Gambit (Comic), New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: His sister and his ex teasing him about his new relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sam learns that he and Remy's kiss at the pride parade has gone viral at the school.
Relationships: Sam Guthrie/Remy LeBeau
Series: LiT Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479038
Kudos: 5





	Viral

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Viral

He stretched in his bed back at the mansion and sighed to himself. He should have taken Remy up on his offer to crash at his apartment last night but he was supposed to meet his sister for breakfast this morning so it was easier to return to the mansion. Of course the downside was he’d gotten used to sharing a bed with the other man so the smaller emptier one at the mansion was harder to sleep in.

He climbed out of bed and quickly got ready and dressed and headed to meet his sister. He was fortunate that he didn’t have to pick up teaching again until tomorrow. He very quickly noticed something was up when several students giggled at his passing and looked away when he looked back. He felt his stomach drop when he saw Tabitha was standing there with his sister since they were supposed to be eating alone. “Congratulations big brother you’ve gone Viral,” Paige said in a way that meant she was going to enjoy whatever she was talking about.

“Your kiss with Gambit at the parade, it’s gone viral at the school,” Tabitha said smirking. “One of the students saw it and it’s all over the school now.” She walked over and poked his stomach, “You’re even more fit than you were when we were together at least that’s what it looked like under that body paint.”

He looked back at his sister who was smirking and he just knew she had something else to say that was going to ruin his day but make hers. “Also someone emailed it home to our siblings and well one of them showed Mom,” Paige’s smirk got even bigger which shouldn't have been possible. “I am to inform you that you and your new boyfriend are expected at the next Sunday dinner.” 

“What did you have to promise mom to be the one to tell me,” he asked genuinely curious what Paige had offered to get the right to tell him. “I mean normally she’d just call me with a demand like that?” 

“Never mind,” she said and that meant it was something she found embarrassing so he’d be sure to ask their mother first chance he got. “By the way, is this just a fling or is this a serious relationship?” His sister seemed to sober a bit. “I mean Gambit doesn’t have the best track record and then there’s Rogue?”

He had a feeling he’d be being asked that a lot more often over the next few days, “I don’t really do flings, Paige, you know that,” he said and saw a knowing look in Tabby’s eyes probably why she hadn’t been the one to ask. “As to Rogue yeah there’s baggage there on Remy’s part but I have plenty of my own baggage so hopefully it’ll work out but if not well at least we’ll have given it a go.” He laughed to himself, “that’s all any of us can ever do.”

“Well said Sam,” Tabitha said with a smirk. “So let’s go to breakfast and you can tell us all about what Gambit is like in bed because personally I’ve always kind of wondered if he was as good as he seems to think he is or if it was all bravado?”

He just shook his head started to head toward the door there was no way he was having breakfast in the cafeteria with them. “Fine let’s go into town,” he said and they followed him.

The End


End file.
